1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor circuits, and in particular relates to a memory device and a driving circuit adopted by the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology advances, transistors sizes of semiconductor circuits are shrunk and a power supply voltage supplied to a semiconductor circuit is decreased. In semiconductor memories, large amounts of memory data are read and written frequently and in high speed, resulting in an escalated scale of power noises in power signals. Noises in a power supply to a semiconductor memory circuit will lead to decreased signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and increased bit error rate (BER), both cause damages to circuit performance.
Therefore, a memory device and a driving circuit adopted by the memory device for reducing power noise in the power supply are required.